


Mother Said

by Wordpainter15



Series: Star-Crossed AU [6]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity-Centric, Blight's A+ Parenting, Emperor!Amity, F/F, Good Sibling Emira Blight, Hopeful Ending, Lumity ain't the focus in this one, Outlaw!Luz, Star-Crossed AU, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27237340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordpainter15/pseuds/Wordpainter15
Summary: A parent’s word was law. A child's desires always stay, no matter how old they get. Amity Blight always believes what her mother said- whether she wants to or not.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Emira Blight/Viney, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Star-Crossed AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954648
Comments: 21
Kudos: 145





	1. Mother Said

**Author's Note:**

> This is set up almost exactly like Wingless (TvT) 
> 
> This idea came from a fanfiction of a show I don't even WATCH where a character said that she follows the orders of the only mother she's ever known because a parent's word is law to a child and that the parent always made her feel like a child.
> 
> In other words:  
> Emira dragging Amity to a better life kicking and screaming and the Lumity reunion that Thedeadlypineapple asked for (will be in the next chapter). Reficuls1706, Edric is next on the list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Barely edited, but I won't have time to write much and I wanted to do something Star Crossed so I'm dropping it anyway

The twins once told Amity that if she went into the forest that a demon would eat her whole and she’d boil in its stomach acid. This made five-year-old Amity distraught and she started bawling large, fat tears that blurred her vision. Edric ran at the sight of his wailing baby sister and Emira tried to shush her with candy to no avail. Horrid sobbing eventually made it to Odalia Blight’s ears. Emira fled once the matriarch’s shadow crawled into the room- the young heiress abandoning her baby sister for the safety of the dark hallway where she would remain out of sight. Amity rubbed at her wet face when commanded and bit her lip to stop her whimpers.

When the crying mummed to sniffles, Odalia listened to the stuttered out question. Eyes level as they always were and perfectly clear. A sharp contrast to the mosaic of gold of the child that blubbered before her. Those clear eyes rolled when Amity finally spit out her ailment. With a voice sharp as glass, she cut through the conspiracy. No such creature ate children who wandered into the woods. She allowed the twins to twist her fear- Amity shouldn’t let that happen again. Young Amity nodded, her bobbed hair swung against her cheeks.

If Mother said so- then it was true and Amity had fallen victim to her older siblings. If Mother showed no fear, then there was nothing to cause it. Her baseless fear was her folly of being a child. A mistake her mother corrected quickly. Mistakes are only for little children and Amity is going to be a big kid soon. Mother knew everything, after all. Amity trusted her mother.

Amity told her mother that she wouldn’t trust every tall tale that twins spewed. Odalia hummed in approval and Amity left the room. She stuck her tongue out at Emira when she passed her in the hallway.

Amity’s first real friend was Willow Park. Willow was kind of shy, but she was soft and huggable and Amity had never been hugged so much in her young life. The twins never paid much attention to them as they ran around, faking spells they couldn’t cast yet. Sometimes, if they were feeling both gracious and bored, Edric and Emira would cast illusions for them. And Amity and Willow would play. 

Amity learned her first spell with Willow watching over her shoulder. She hastily left to show her parents. They nodded in approval and told her to clean up for dinner. It was a light spell and it was nothing compared to the twins. Their first spell was an illusion of a mouse to scare the kitchen staff. And the kitchen chef dropped their dinner, but the twins were given extra dessert because they cast an _illusion_ by copying what they saw on a children’s show. Amity knew she couldn’t beat that performance, but Willow and she daydreamed about creating something powerful. Worthy of a Blight and a Blight’s best friend. Amity cast her first light spell at age eight… Willow could barely cast one by the time she was almost ten.

Amity could sense the words that her mother didn’t say as she ran around the manor with Willow, that childish light spell in her hands. Odalia hadn’t said anything when Willow’s attempt to copy Amity failed. Amity had felt her gaze though, clear and sharp and all-knowing. She batted her light spell away and told Willow that she should go home before Amity had to eat. 

On Amity’s tenth birthday, her mother and father cornered her as guests started streaming in and told her she could no longer be friends with Willow. They told her that Willow was no friend for a Blight. That weakness was unacceptable. She would break off her friendship, break the weak link off, or they will. For once her mother’s eyes were not clear and sharp. They were shadowed but gleaming. Fogged with something Amity did not know. The girl’s heart leaped into her throat as those eyes bore down at Amity until the girl nodded. Mother said… It must be so. Blights are not weak- Amity could not be weak.

Mother also started dyeing Amity’s hair when she was ten. The day after her disastrous birthday party where she kicked Willow out of her life for four years. It was presented to her as a late birthday gift. Something that her mother had just forgotten about due to the fuss created by the catering and party guests. The Blight sat her daughter down and streaked her hair green- touched it fondly once the color set as she would sometimes do to the cut flowers in their vases. Odalia stroked it fondly before grazing Amity’s cheek to tuck a stray piece behind her ear. The woman’s clear gaze washed over the new color and Odalia said to Amity that she looked like a true Blight. A growing witchling. Amity nodded her agreement- Yes, it did look wonderful. She feels more grown-up now. She’ll no longer have people question if she’s a Blight. Amity now matches the other Blight heirs. A wonderful thing… Mother said so. It must be true.

Amity stared at the foreign witch in her mirror for hours. She touched her now green hair with hesitant fingers, not sure what to make of it. Her fingers curled in front of her, the witch in the mirror doing the same. She felt… strange. But she also felt the same. Is ten supposed to be different? Is the hair supposed to make her different? She doesn’t feel different, but now she’s a proper Blight with the proper hair just like her prodigal siblings who broke the family record on the entrance exam. Amity told herself she’s being childish, Mother said she’s no longer a little kid. She had to act like a proper witchling.

Amity entered the Abominations track because it’s what Mother told her to do. She and Father were Abomination witches. Blight’s are inclined to Abominations- it’s part of what makes them powerful (but Amity supposes earned power is still nothing to the twins’ prodigal skill in Illusions.) Abomination magic is tricky, it utilizes techniques found in lower tracks like potions and plants. Abomination witches were the most likely to join the Emperor’s coven. Amity entered the Abominations track and Amity Blight excelled in the Abomination track because that’s what Blights _do_ (and because Mother said so and Mother is always right and Amity is not a weak child anymore.)

Amity’s first real act of rebellion was befriending Willow again. She is not the twins who cling to each other instead of the Blight name. Edric and Emira were nothing beyond Ed and Em. That’s who they are: the twins, Ed and Em. They are not Amity Blight- top student of her class and top student of the hardest track there is. Edric and Emira are hardly Blights. The name doesn’t follow them- the legacy outshone by their prodigal skill in Illusions. They throw off their parents’ hold because they are not weak links. They yell out their flaws by flaunting their magic, but their loud illusions cover up their words.

Amity did not have the luxury. She was not her siblings. She was not loud and prodigal. She did not share their green hair- the proof is growing at her roots. She did not have any of those things. All she had was her mother’s words and her family name bearing down on her shoulders. There’s a part of her that hated her fake hair and her dumb track and the homework she spent all night working on. Because she works and works and works, but the eyes are always the same. Clear and sharp and uninterested. And when they aren’t they are disappointed and looking away. It was never enough. Amity didn’t think she’d ever been enough of a Blight.

Over the years, Amity Blight learned to hate her last name.

Amity’s last act of rebellion will be Luz. At first, she thought it would be saving her. She would take that damned hood around her throat and save Luz. When Luz fled with the others and Amity was shackled with assignments and orientations and the graduation she never wanted to attend with all her friends in the wind, Amity realizes that she is still doing as Mother said she would. Perhaps it’s inevitable, Amity’s still a child after all. (Amity’s last act of rebellion is still Luz because her Mother would _never_ tell her to love.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk when ch 2 will come out because I really need to cram three chapters worth of engr in because I procrastinated and have a test next week and have no clue what I'm doing.


	2. Sister Said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emira gets Amity to be Amity and not Amity Blight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm such an idiot.  
> Do you realize how long it took me to figure out that Ed and Em call her Mittens because aMITy? I'm dumb 😆  
> Just a side note: Ami is a nickname Liz used for Amity in Moth to Flame

When Amity can’t sleep, she plays bad games on her scroll with only the light of its surface to see. They’re mindless things usually, just something to keep her brain occupied before it drops into exhaustion and the witch wakes up to a dead scroll. She’ll play until the early hours of the morning when sunrise is only a few more hours away. Dark bags will cling to her skin and she’ll hide them with makeup because she has worse things to worry about. Emira used to poke her head into her baby sister’s room around one am to tell her sister to turn off her damned scroll and close her eyes. But the ghosts haunting Amity haunt Emira too, so the older witch eventually stopped and let her sister exhaust herself with her games.

Amity plays a life sim sometimes. There’s a calmness in doing nothing important, in not having to save the world. Amity’s avatar has her brown hair (never green) and pale skin and blue eyes (because Amity can’t stand gold anymore either). The pixelated character farms and plants flowers and talks to the others in the town and, when Amity’s feeling adventurous, she’ll do one of the quests. 

Amity’s eyes are falling as she moves her avatar across the field. Her head jerks and she lets her body naturally drop against her pillow. A normal person would turn off the screen and close their eyes, but Amity can’t do that. The moment the light is gone, every mistake Amity’s made likes to crawl out of their holes. Some whisper in Amity’s ear and she can name them all like one would a friend (or how one would an enemy). Loud ones like Willow’s ghost, angrily shouting at Amity for abandoning her and abandoning Luz and making Amity feel like she’s ten again, running scared fingers through green hair. Some are silent, Amity’s young self sometimes looks back at her in the mirror. It’s been three years, but the brown of her hair always makes her jump and that’s when she’ll see it. Her eyes lose their eyeliner and stare wide and round at her. Her sharpened features chub out with baby fat and that ghost of her childhood looks into Amity’s gold eyes like the ghost is looking at Mother’s clear and sharp gaze. The ghost always looks scared and stiff- like Odalia is about to scold her. Amity tries to tell it that she’s not her mother, but the ghost only ever stays for a minute before it hides inside Amity’s actual reflection.

Then there’s Luz’s. Which is too quiet to actually be Luz, but makes enough noise that it can’t be ignored. Amity has pleaded with it many times. As she’s fixing her hair or brushing her teeth. When she’s mixing elixirs or learning new spells. She tells it that she didn’t want this. That she didn’t have a choice. It always just hums or nods and it’s so _wrong_ because real Luz would be screaming. Curses probably, and most likely in Spanish, and Amity wouldn’t understand a lick of it, but it’d be Luz so she’d listen anyway because she’s Luz and Amity is Amity. No, the ghost only makes non-committal noises and it’s grom all over again (when Grometheus was tearing up her letter, not the amazing dance afterward). Maybe Grometheus had escaped Hexside and took up residence in her apartment when Amity wasn’t looking.

Amity jolts awake when the door to her bedroom slams open. Her scroll drops to the ground, curling on as it goes. The younger Blight hisses at her intruder, glaring at Emira as the witch tears open Amity’s closet and starts flinging stuff at her.

“What the hell, Emira?” Amity screeches and she doesn’t particularly care if the neighbors hear because they were screaming at each other until sunrise the other day. The risks of living in a small, cheap apartment instead of in the coven barracks. “I was finally asleep!”

“It’s time to go, Mittens,” Em states firmly as she digs Amity’s travel bag out. “Take what’s necessary, but we’ll have more time if you leave enough behind that they think we’re in the field.”

“What the fuck are you on?” Amity groans as she sits up and rubs at her eyes. “Did Viney finally clonk you in the head hard enough to get to your tiny brain?”

“Kissed me, actually,” Emira says dreamily and Amity shakes her head (and pouts a little in jealousy.) “It’s time for us to blow this dumb coven shit. So let’s go.” The green-haired witch throws the duffle onto Amity’s bag. “Pack quick, okay? I got to get my stuff.”

Amity watches her leave and when her door shuts, shoves the duffle off her bed. It’s not the first time Emira brought up ditching, but it never sticks. The young witch settles back under her covers. Their place is where they are. In the coven they have power. In the coven, Amity can provide a buffer. Time is all she can give Luz anymore. It won’t be enough- never enough time or enough help or even what Luz wants. That’s okay, Amity’s used to not being enough, but it’s something. And something is enough for Amity, even if it’s selfish to use those other innocent creatures as cannon fodder just so that Luz would be safe (for now, it can’t ever be forever). Amity is playing her game on her scroll when Emira bursts into her room again.

“I said we’re going, Mittens! Why haven’t you even _started_?”

“We’re not going anywhere, Em,” Amity enunciates it clearly like she’s talking to a child. In a way it feels like it is, having to talk her _older_ sister out of childish daydreams. “Even if we could leave, where’d we go?”

“We’re going to Viney and Luz!” Emira tells her with crossed arms and Amity rolls her eyes because the girl really looks like a child doing that.

“Don’t be dumb. We’re in this coven for a reason, Emira! To protect them- for as long as possible.”

“We’re _hurting_ them.” Emira stresses and her mind drifts to a girl gasping for air while Em’s hands remain locked folded her back. “I talked to Viney during her escape and gave her Justice. They’re waiting for us.”

“Then they’re waiting for _you_ ,” Amity puts her scroll down and glares at her sister. “I have to stay.”

“Why?” Emira asks with a hiss. “We can’t do anything in the coven! You saw what they did to Viney. They wouldn’t hesitate with Luz!”

“Which is why I have to _stay._ ” To prolong the inevitable. Didn’t Emira remember what Mother said all those years ago? This is the only way. “I can at least give her time. Protect her as long as possible. It’s like Mother said-”

“Screw what the bitch said,” Emira hisses into the dark. “She’s the reason we’re in this mess and she’s _wrong_. So get your ass moving!”

“She’s not wrong! What, do you think we can just waltz into the Owl House and just- just get our girlfriends back? Mother was right. She’s _always_ right, this is the only way!”

“Stop letting that Blight propaganda get to you.” Em flicks Amity’s forehead. “Come on, Amity. We’re not kids anymore, we don’t have to listen to her. What’s she going to do?”

“Something!” Amity insists. “All our money is in their banks. All our connections are in the Blight name.”

“We don’t need it.”

“It’s what we are!” Amity hisses. “Anywhere I go, the name Blight will follow! Do you think any of the people who help Luz would trust one of us? We will kill their chances, Emira.”

“Then we won’t be Blights-”

“I never had that option!” Amity growls and shoves her sister off the bed. Amity’s gold eyes glower, shining in what little light is in the room.“I’m not _you_. Just because you could be Em and Emmy, doesn’t mean I had the luxury. I wasn’t one of you! I wasn’t part of Ed and Em! I wasn’t one of the prodigal twins!” The witch slumps, “I’m Amity Blight. I’m not _you_. I don’t have another name to be.” Amity’s fingers dig into her bedsheets. “Not everyone is a twin or a prodigy.”

The brunette twitches when Emira grazes her shoulder with a hand. She remains stiff as her older sister wraps her arms around her shoulders. Doesn’t move as the older girl brings her to her chest in a tight hug.

“I’m not really a twin at the moment,” Emira whispers in Amity’s ear. “I abandoned my twin… I’m no prodigy. I can’t do healing magic and my illusion magic is a sliver of what it would be with Edric.” Emira runs a hand over her sister’s shoulder-length hair, combing through the brown locks and untangling the knots. “You’re more than a Blight, Mittens. You’re better than a Blight.” 

Amity’s fingers clench into the material of Em’s uniform. “I tried so hard to be a Blight,” Amity whispers into Emira’s chest. “I worked so hard and she never said…”

“I know, Mittens.”

“I tried… I- I let her dye my hair and I was top of my class like she said I would be and I was the one the Emperor’s coven picked as an example…” 

“You don’t want to be a part of that terrible name,” Emira says gently. “Why do you think Ed and I fucked around so much? If Blights were serious and determined, we were going to be anything but that.” Em chuckles lightly, but it's strained and choking on restrained tears. “Being a Blight… It’s a bad thing to be.”

“I know,” Amity admits, “But I wanted it so _bad_. She said that I needed to be-”

“You just need to be you,” Emira interrupts as she gives Amity’s head a pat before she stands. “And the Mittens I know is annoying and a tattletale. _Ami_ has been a gay disaster for Luz Noceda for _five years_ and is so whipped that if her girlfriend told her to walk off a cliff she would _._ ”

“As if you can talk,” Amity grumbles as she wipes her tears off her face. “You let Viney talk you onto a griffin when you can’t ride.”

“And _Amity_ ,” Emira continues as if Amity didn’t say anything, “Is a strong witch who I secretly wish I was more like, but will never admit that out loud.” Emira tosses the duffle bag onto Amity’s lap. “So you can be Mittens or Ami or you can just be Amity. No last name, no Blight… You know, until you become a Noceda.”

“Shut up,” Amity grumbles as she starts shoving clothes hastily into the duffle. She goes around the room, grabbing her essentials and her sentimentals. “How do you plan on finding them? The only time you’ve ever stepped foot near the Owl House it was because you were profusely bleeding and Viney’s sentimental.”

“Don’t insult my girl, Mittens, or I will beat you up in front of Luz,” Emira teases as she watches her sister gather her things. The crystal ball Amity kept by her bed is in her hands and it glows as Emira casts a spell, “And I have a plan for once.”

Emira’s plan is a bad plan. Amity didn’t know why she expected differently. None of Emira’s plans ever go as planned. Hence why they were wandering around lost in the middle of the forest. Emira shakes the crystal ball in her hands, trying to get a read on Justice with it with little results.

“I never fucking understood Oracle magic,” Emira mutters as she shakes the orb again to try to clear up the fog swirling inside. “How does anyone use one of these things?”

“I can throw you into a tree with an abomination,” Amity offers as she pulls her cloak tighter around her body to fend off the cold. “Viney always finds you when you’re injured. It’s creepy.”

“You’d have to like… break something though,” Emira adds as she pulses more magic into the orb. “She stopped healing the little stuff a while ago. And it’s fifty-fifty either way.”

“Might as well try,” Amity says with a smirk and ignores her sister’s screech as an abomination arm sends her hurtling into the brush.

Emira’s screams and curses bring laughter to Amity’s chest. It billows out of her mouth in bursts that she has to smother with her gloved hand. Her sister would be fine (probably). Amity didn’t put too much power into the spell. The younger witch glances up from the oracle orb as she goes to find her sister once the screaming tapered off. It glows a weak purple in her hands, outshone by the light spell she casts to try to find Emira in the dark.

“Stop being a baby, I didn’t hit you that hard!” Amity bites into her lip when she doesn’t get an answer. “Em? Scream if I accidentally broke your leg.” Only the sound of the crunching leaves under her feet meet her ears. “Scream if I didn’t break your leg!” Amity grips the orb closer to her chest, worry making her ears twitch nervously. “Em, this isn’t- Ew!”

Amity twists away, the crystal ball now glowing a vibrant purple against her chest as her sister’s palisman grips the round surface with talons and paws. Justice warbles at her and Amity caressed the smooth wood of his head, avoiding the tangled mess that Emira and Viney twisted themselves into on the forest floor. Emira rolls her eyes and sits up on her knees, Viney laughing as she rolls over onto her stomach and out from underneath Em’s shadow. The green-haired witch hisses at her glowering sister.

“Every time, Emira!” Amity yells as she stiffly stares at Justice.

“Sorry, kid,” Viney chuckled, and she whistles. Puddles swoops down from where the griffin had been flying above and nuzzles their rider.

“She actually found you,” Amity mutters as Viney greets her with a wave. “I can’t believe that actually _worked_. Do you have a tracker on her?” the witch asks Viney as the beast healer fixes her hair.

“No, but it’s easy to trace one of those things,” Viney answered as Justice crawls onto her shoulder and rubs along her neck. “Justice can also sense Em from miles away, apparently.”

Justice warbles again, perching onto the staff that Viney taps against the ground. He ignores Emira in favor of receiving scratches from his master’s lover. It causes the witch to scoff. Em wraps arms around Viney’s waist and settles her head on the wild witch’s shoulder to glare at her palisman.

“Tough luck, Justice.” Em sticks her tongue out at her palisman, who grumbles despite not being able to see. “She’s mine so back off.”

“You’re such a brat, Emmy. Justice, if you’d be so kind?” 

Justice drops his staff into Amity’s hands before he binds himself to it, wings flaring with a burst of blue magic. Amity glances down at the staff before looking to Emira. Her older sister grimaces at the smirk Viney gives her.

“You promised me barrel rolls, Emmy. You can’t back out.”

“Fine,” Emira relents as she mounts Puddles and her mouth wavers when the creature flaps its wings happily. Gold eyes meet Amity’s, “Consider yourself lucky, Mittens. Viney likes to ride _crazzzieee_ -”

The word is stretched into a screech as Puddles suddenly jumps into flight, clearing the trees in one lunge. Emira’s screams make Amity wince slightly as she watches the older witch clasp onto Viney in fear of her life as Puddles twists into a series of barrel rolls, hurling through the sky. The griffin’s plunging drop is stopped by parachuting wings sticking out- keeping them clear of the trees. Amity follows behind a good distance away, smirking when Viney’s peeling laugh starts to overcome Emira’s hoarse voice as Puddles loops back up to go again. 

A bit of sympathy wells in her chest when Puddles finally settles, shaking their disarrayed feathers. Viney’s still laughing, gasping for air between each one as Emira shakes behind her. Her braid is a mess, windblown, and falling out of place. Amity dares to approach and Em glares at her baby sister’s amused expression.

“Wasn’t that fun?” Viney asks cheekily, her freckled face flushed as she pats Puddles’ neck. 

“I feel like I’m going to throw up.”

“Aim off the griffin, Emmy.” Viney pats the arms clutching her stomach as Emmy buries her face into her shoulder. She turns when she hears Justice’s coo approach her. The wild witch ignores him for a minute. Focuses on the warmth at her back and the wind in her face. Puddles flaps their wings a little more eagerly, a sign that home is close. With a deep breath, Viney turns her head toward Amity. “I’m going to warn you two now, you guys are going to cause tension at the Owl House.” Em shifts against Viney’s back and the brunette twists forward. “People are going to be suspicious and Eda will probably be real rough on you two for a bit. Last chance to back out.”

“What do you-” Amity starts to ask but her voice is cut off by a familiar voice screaming Viney’s name. Amity is flung to the side as Justice dodges the incoming fireball.

“Luz! It’s okay!” Viney is quick to reassure as Puddles’ hastily lands, wings flapping in distress at the incoming attacks. The griffin slides across the ground from the force of its landing. “It’s Emmy and Amity!”

The glyph in Luz’s hand gets crushed and the human settles with a disgruntled look on her face. The Latina watches as the trio lands and gets their feet back on the ground. Critical eyes land on Amity and the witch flinches under the sudden stare. Their eyes lock, unblinking until Viney obstructs Amity’s view.

“I told you they’d come.”

Luz looks around Viney back to Amity with muddled eyes. Amity offers a little wave and a small smile. The human looks away and grips Owlbert’s staff, “Restrain their magic. We can’t just bring two Emperor witches back.”

“Luz…”

“You still can’t talk properly, Viney,” Luz reminds as she gets back on Owlbert.

“It’s fine,” Emira adds hastily when Viney starts to object. “Right, Mittens?”

“Y-yeah,” Amity agrees and stops staring at Luz because it’s probably creeping her out. The young witch crosses her arms over her chest. “Whatever helps.”

Viney ties the magic restricting bandages to their wrists gently. They don’t hurt, but Amity feels her tired eyes start to droop with the constriction of her magic. Viney pulls Emira forward, Puddles lumbering after them as the wild witch excitedly drags her Emmy to the Owl House. Luz lingers behind with Amity, the two of them casting glances at each other and flinching away when their gazes meet.

“It’s… been a while,” Amity offers to break the silence that is choking them.

“A few weeks,” Luz adds and brushes through her unkempt hair with a hand. The silence stretches between them again and Luz’s jaw clenches. “What are you doing here, Amity?”

“Em- We thought that- that it was time to stop. The coven…”

“Wasn’t that what you wanted?” Luz asks and sneers slightly as she kicks at the dirt. “The Emperor’s Coven? It’s what people said for years; Amity Blight was going to get into the most prestigious coven there is.” Brown eyes slide to Amity and the witch glances away from the heavy stare.

“I didn’t have a choice, _Luz_. Mother had tipped off the coven! We were trying to buy you time!”

“Your coven is _nothing_ ,” Luz scoffs. “Belos’ fear-mongering is the only reason it has any influence at all. _We_ could’ve taken them.”

“Luz, I didn’t have an option! Mother-”

“Edric chose,” Luz interjects, and her puffed out chest heaves with the words. “You had a choice, Amity. You promised me! You promised and you _lied_! I waited for years,” Luz yells and Amity’s ears droop when the human’s voice cracks. Luz’s next words are muffled as the human wipes away the tears forming in her eyes. “I waited and you never came back.”

“I’m back now?” Amity offers as she reaches for Luz’s hand. She grips it for a moment, but Luz draws away.

A flash of anger draws the human’s brows in and curls her lips. Luz turns away, hands under her arms. Amity rubs at her own, trying to give herself something to do. The witch looks back at Luz.

“I’m sorry. I messed up, but I’m staying. I promise.”

“We’ll see,” Luz grumbles into the air. She stuffs her hands into her hoodie and nods to the barely trodden path that Viney pulled Emira down earlier. “There’s barely enough room as it is. We can’t fit a Blight’s ego-”

“I don’t want to be a Blight,” Amity states firmly. “I just want to be Amity… I’ve been a Blight for three years and,” the witch grasps Luz’s elbow to stop the human’s walking. “I want to be your Ami again.”

Luz smiles weakly at Amity. A small thing that drops too quickly, but she takes a hand out of her pocket to wrap their hands together again.

“We can try, Amity.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Star Crossed guys, you know the reunion had to have some sort of drama. Don't worry, they work it out
> 
> Finished this quick so I didn't have it hanging over my head. Onto my physics lab and ENGR notes (and Splatfest but shhh don't tell anyone I'm procrastinating)


End file.
